The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet ink compositions.
Formulating inkjet inks that are capable of forming a durable film (e.g., exhibits a reduction in highlighter smear and/or dry rub) that also exhibits good reliability and good nozzle health has been difficult. This may be due, at least in part, to the fact that the high molecular weight and/or hydrophobic nature of the binders used for achieving good highlighter smear may make it difficult for the binders to be ejected from an inkjet print head. High molecular weight polymers may contribute to the viscosity build-up of inks in uncapped nozzles. Hydrophobic binders may precipitate out of solution and deposit on resistors of print heads. Both effects may, in some instances, degrade drop ejection. Hydrophilic, low molecular weight binders that may be capable of achieving superior reliability generally offer minimal improvement in highlighter smear and smudge resistance.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an inkjet ink composition that substantially simultaneously exhibits enhanced pen reliability and enhanced highlighter smear durability, as well as high optical density, acceptable drytime, and combinations thereof.